1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a key assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, set-top boxes, often utilize a multi-direction key to control different operations. Generally, the multi-direction key comprises four function keys respectively indicating up, down, left, and right directions, and an OK key. However, due to the increasing diversity of functions of the electronic device, more additional function keys, such as a game key and a camera key are needed. The additional function keys greatly complicate the manufacturing process and increase cost of the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.